1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus of an electric motor mounted in an electric-powered vehicle that is driven by the electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional apparatus to control an electric motor, for example, in an electric-powered vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2003-009566 (hereinafter is referred to as “JP2003-009566”).